


A Heart Full of You

by rthecynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthecynic/pseuds/rthecynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of the Les Mis Holiday Exchange. Marius has left his family behind and moved in with his internet friend Courfeyrac, but feelings start to blossom between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Full of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blazeofglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/gifts).



> Written as part of the Les Mis Holiday Exchange for blazeofglory. I hope you like it!

When Marius stepped off the train, Paris immediately consumed him. Bright lights, heavy traffic, claustrophobic crowds. It was so different from his home back in the suburbs; this city centre buzzing with people, beggars on the street corners, street vendors selling their wares. For a moment, just a moment, he almost turned around and got back on the train. Back to his grandfather. 

But no. He couldn’t. He had turned his back on that life. He had turned his back on his rich family; his family who didn’t agree with him helping out at charity shops every weekend, or his studying to become a criminal defence lawyer. His family who wanted to shower him with money so that he would put on a show of being a perfect son, take over the family business, find a nice wife. His family who wanted the immigrants out and who were entirely comfortable with the huge divide between the rich and the poor.

But Marius couldn’t live like that. Not anymore. So here he was, in the centre of Paris; no house, no job and only a suitcase of belongings to his name. But, luckily, he had a friend here. Not that he’d ever met him in person, but his online friend, Lucien Courfeyrac, had offered to let him stay in his apartment until he managed to get back on his feet.

He scanned the crowd, looking for the boy he’d seen only in pictures. Within moments, he caught sight of a head of tousled black curls bouncing through the crowd towards him.

“Monsieur Courfeyrac?” he called out over the din, and the curls sped up.

“Please, call me Lucien.”

And then Marius found himself with an armful of young man, curls tickling his face. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the other boy and patted his shoulder. Courfeyrac laughed and stepped back. His smile was radiant, and his eyes were kind, and Marius couldn’t help but smile back.

“It’s great to finally meet you Marius, though I wish it were under better circumstances. But I’m sure you’re going to love it here in the city!”

Marius rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“I hope so. I’m not used to big crowds. But at least I can still go to my classes at the university. And it is nice to be able to share a place with someone that I’m friends with.”

Courfeyrac laughed again; a soft sound that made Marius feel warm inside.

“Trust you to be thinking of your studies at a time like this Pontmercy! Well, come on then, I’ll show you the apartment.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quaint little apartment with only one bedroom, but it was warm and cosy and in a good state of repair. They had enough to keep themselves entertained, and the couch was comfortable enough for Marius to sleep on. There was a nice little fireplace to keep him warm in the wintertime, and Courfeyrac was always willing to provide blankets and hugs for body heat. The kitchen was small, but big enough to work in if they took turns cooking. They ate together at the little table in the centre of the kitchen, so most nights they alternated who was cooking dinner. When it was cold, Courfeyrac made hot cocoa with cream and marshmallows and they would sit together on the couch with the duvet from Courfeyrac’s bed draped around their shoulders.

It was a pleasant arrangement, and Marius found himself feeling more and more comfortable around Courfeyrac as the months passed. In fact, he found himself less eager to leave. True, a part of him felt like he was in the way, so he was constantly on the lookout for a place, but he was happy with his current situation; happy like he hadn’t been in years. He’d been introduced to Courfeyrac’s closest friends, a group of activists who called themselves Les Amis de l’ABC, and he had found friends in most of them as well. He didn’t want to lose all of that.

And then there was Courfeyrac himself. Try as he might to deny it, Marius simply did not want to leave Courfeyrac. The other’s presence was comforting, constant. He didn’t have any expectations of Marius, he was happy with all of his friends just as they were. So long as they were happy. Marius appreciated that about him. Courfeyrac was like a breath of fresh air, someone so heartfelt and genuine in everything that he did. 

And whenever Marius felt like he was drowning, Courfeyrac was there to help him breathe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courfeyrac dropped his head onto the table and let out a huge sigh. Combeferre and Enjolras didn’t even flinch, merely continued their discussion about what topics to bring up at their next group meeting. Courfeyrac sighed again, louder this time, and Combeferre rolled his eyes and shut his notebook.

“What’s wrong Lucien?”

Courfeyrac lifted his head up and looked at his two friends.

“Why do you ask? I’m fine Etienne.”

“Clearly…”

Enjolras finally closed his own notebook and came to join the other two, perching on the edge of the table where Courfeyrac was sitting.

“You can tell us Lucien. Etienne and me. We’re friends right? We can tell each other anything.”

Courfeyrac almost let out a chuckle as he sat up to look at Enjolras.

“Not like you to make friend speeches Julien, but thanks. Alright, I’ll tell you.”

He dropped his voice to a low whisper and leaned in very closely to his friends, both of whom were listening intently.

“It’s Marius.”

“Pontmercy?” Enjolras asked, looking a little perplexed. He and Marius weren’t the best of friends; he was nice enough, but they’d had a few disagreements, and Enjolras was a little bit too intimidating for his own good sometimes. But when Courfeyrac nodded, his own feelings and concerns about Marius disappeared. He might not have known how to make amends with the boy, but he and Courfeyrac were obviously close, so he had to make an effort to help them stay that way.

“Well, what about him?” Combeferre questioned gently.

“I think… I think I might have a crush on him…”

Courfeyrac’s face turned bright red and he dropped his head back to the table as he made the admission. Now that he’d said it out loud, he knew that it was true. He’d developed feelings for Marius. Slowly but surely over the months they’d been living together, Marius’ kind and dorky nature had won him over. He was clumsy and shy and quiet and altogether too subdued, but Courfeyrac found it rather endearing. He loved how Marius smiled at him; a shy little smile that was reserved only for him, and it made his heart flutter. But he knew that they were very different people. Would Marius really be interested in someone as boisterous and loud as him?

He peeked back up at his friends, who seemed to be whispering to each other. After a moment they turned back to him, faces serious.

“You should tell him.”

“What?!”

Courfeyrac sat back, stuttering, flustered by what Combeferre had said and by how casually he’d said it, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

“He lives in my apartment! I can’t make it awkward! He has nowhere else to go. And can you really see him being able to put up with me? We’re like polar opposites! And-“

“Surely you can see the way he looks at you?”

It was Enjolras who interrupted, and that alone would have surprised Courfeyrac into silence. But for him to interrupt so casually with such a heartfelt statement really did cause Courfeyrac to stop and think. 

“What do you mean ‘the way he looks at me’?”

“Exactly that.” Enjolras shrugged. “He looks at you like you’re special. Like you’re perfect. He’s always so calm around you like he is with nobody else, and he has this sappy little smile when he’s looking at you too. And when you turn to look at him, he looks at the floor, but he still smiles. Surely you know all this Lucien? I can tell that he at least has a great respect for you, and a deep love for you. But whether that is romantic or not is something that I can’t see.”

Combeferre and Courfeyrac both stared at Enjolras in silence for a moment. Affairs of the heart weren’t usually his area of expertise. But he was being earnest; that much was clear. Courfeyrac’s lips pulled up into a huge grin.

“Thank you so much Julien! You too Etienne. You’ve both been a huge help!”

And with that, he hurried out of the room, leaving Enjolras and Combeferre to continue with their discussion.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marius returned from university one evening, about six months into their arrangement, he found Courfeyrac pacing the floor of the living room.

“Lucien? Is everything ok?”

Courfeyrac looked up when he heard Marius’ voice and immediately froze.

“Y-Yes. I… I mean… I-I was waiting for you…”

He cursed himself. He was never this tongue tied. He’d had a few conquests in the past, and he’d never been so flustered before.

But then again, this wasn’t just another conquest. This was something that he felt strongly in his heart. This wasn’t another one night fling. This was something that he wanted to make a real go of. If Marius let him. 

He looked up at Marius again, and the other boy looked completely confused.

“Lucien? I don’t understand. Is something wrong? Please, talk to me.”

Courfeyrac took a step towards Marius and cautiously reached for his hands. When their fingers entwined, Marius didn’t pull away, so Courfeyrac took this as a good sign and took a deep breath, about to speak. But Marius spoke first.

“I-I actually wanted to speak to you too. Sorry! I know I just told you to talk to me about…whatever is bothering you but… I’ve been going over and over this in my head the whole way home and if I don’t say it now, I might never say it.”

Courfeyrac nodded and encouraged Marius to say what was on his mind. Marius cleared his throat, his cheeks tinged pink and he lowered his eyes to the ground.

“I-I don’t really know how to say this. This is completely new to me, honestly. I-I’ve never… Anyway, I’ve really enjoyed my time here Monsieur Courfeyrac. T-The apartment, the university, our friends… You…”

He shook his head and looked up, meeting Courfeyrac’s gaze, though it was clear to see the fear in his eyes and feel the trembling in his hands.

“What I mean is… When I’m with you, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I just feel so…happy, and at home. I can be myself around you and you never judge me. You bring out the best in me. You give me this warm fuzzy feeling inside when you smile at me and…”

He dropped his gaze to the floor again.

“Lucien, I… I think I might have feelings for you…”

He was vaguely aware of one of Courfeyrac’s hands slipping from his, and then it was tucked under his chin, tilting his face up until their eyes met. And Courfeyrac was smiling his radiant smile. Marius could hardly breathe. And then Courfeyrac’s lips were pressed gently against his and any breath that he had managed to take in was immediately taken away again. The other man was being so gentle; tilting his chin with one hand, caressing his cheek with the other. And Marius had his arms wrapped around Courfeyrac’s neck, one hand tangled in those soft curls that he had longed to touch for months.

When they parted, they were both smiling; huge sloppy smiles, bright and genuine. Courfeyrac reached for Marius’ hand again and he happily took it. They moved to sit on the couch, turned in towards each other, knees just barely touching, hands entwined.

“Strangely enough, this is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about too,” Courfeyrac chuckled, “I have feelings for you too Marius and, if you would let me, I’d like to take you on a date.”

Marius smiled shyly.

“I’d love that.”

Courfeyrac lifted his free hand to brush a stray lock of hair away from Marius’ face, letting his hand linger on the other’s cheek. He brushed his thumb gently along Marius’ cheekbone and then down over his lips. Marius let out a soft gasp and his lips parted just a little. Courfeyrac leaned in slowly, his breath coming out in little puffs against Marius’ skin.

“May I kiss you again Monsieur Marius?”

Marius wasted no time replying, cupping his hands around Courfeyrac’s face as he closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together a little more firmly than last time, yet still chaste and gentle.

Courfeyrac kissed Marius’ hand and stood.

“Tomorrow, I’ll take you on a date. How does dinner and a movie sound?”

“That sounds great.”

“Good. But for tonight, how about I make us some hot cocoa with cream and marshmallows and we can maybe cuddle for a little bit?”

“That sounds even better.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Combeferre visited the apartment to go over some plans with Courfeyrac for the next meeting of Les Amis. As the two were close friends, Combeferre had his own key and was used to just letting himself in. 

When he opened the front door of the apartment, he found Courfeyrac and Marius still asleep, cuddled up on the couch together underneath a blanket, Courfeyrac holding Marius tightly to his chest and Marius with a fistful of Courfeyrac’s shirt, two half full mugs of hot cocoa abandoned on the table next to them.


End file.
